


The Numbness of Death

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids
Summary: It's time to end this dance with Death.





	The Numbness of Death

Darkness was slowly creeping in on his vision as he lay numbly on the ground. _Is this what it feels like when you die? Is this what everyone felt. No. I killed them fast enough so they didn't feel it._

Elijah stared at the sky. *It sure is pretty today. Beautiful blue sky with a few clouds. Birds are singing.* He let out a sigh. He knew his shirt was slowly gaining a crimson stain. 

_I'm dying, aren't I? I didn't plan it this way but shit happens._ A weak cough escaped him, the crimson liquid dripping down his chin. _Fuck._

He managed to weakly move his head, only to see a branch sticking out of his stomach. _I can not believe a hobo and a tree is going to be the death of me. I guess it is somewhat fitting. A pathetic death for a pathetic person._

More coughing escaped his mouth. He had managed to get into a fight with a hobo and was shoved off a hill, causing him to smash into a half-broken tree branch. With the branch snapping and his body turning on instinct, the teen landed on his back.

He smiled weakly, the light slowly leaving his eyes as clear salty liquid escaped them. _I wonder if the others have noticed. Most likely. They would have seen something happening to Eli._

His head limply fell to the side as he stared at the bloody snow. _Goodbye world. Karma has finally caught up with me. It is time to stop the dance with Death. I've stepped on Death's feet too much. I shall go peacefully with them into the darkness._

The teen finally passed on with a weak smile, tears and blood finally stopping its escape from his weak body. It was all over. The assassin was dead.


End file.
